No Darling, Not Goodbye!
by Yanni-chan
Summary: Konnichiwa! Das ist mein erste FF seid gnädig mit mir, bitte. Ist eine GCC. Es geht um ihre und seine Gefühle kurz vor den CellSpielen. R&R Bitte. bettel


**No Darling, Not Goodbye!**

**By Yanonako**

****

_Konnichi-wa Leute, das hier ist meine erste FF. Na ja eigentlich meine zweite, die ich zumindest geschrieben habe. (Seit gnädig mit mir ^.^)  Aber erst noch das Wichtigste. Ich möchte einer sehr lieben(, ganz verrückten) Freundin danken die mich dazu gebracht hat die FF zu veröffentlichen.(DU BIST GEMEINT CHI-CHAN. DANKE, DANKE, DANKE.)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ (Das kennt Ihr) Diese FF dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung. Sämtliche Charakter aus DB/Z/GT wurden von Akira Toriyama erschaffen und sind sein Eigentum. Ich mach hier raus ebenfalls keinen Profit. (Ich weiß hört sich alles blöd an aber ich muss das machen) _

**_Autor Note: _**_Hier mal eine kleine Erklärung worum es geht. Die FF spielt 2 Tage vor den Cell-Spielen. Mehr verrate ich nicht..... nö habs mir anders überlegt. Vielleicht interessiert es euch ja wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin dies zu schreiben. Ich habe da auf FF-net ein Gedicht gelesen. Das wie der Titel heißt. Na ja da hatte ich meine Inspiration her, nur von einem Satz. (lustig was) Außerdem ist G/CC sowieso mein Lieblings DBZ-Paar. So mehr verrate ich nicht. Aber eins noch. Die FF ist etwas kompliziert zu verstehen. Lest sie lieber mehrmals. Ach dazu was, will ja nicht für Verwirrung sorgen. Is jeweils immer in Gokus und Chi-Chis Sicht geschrieben. Und wundert euch nicht über die Zeit ich weiß auch nicht immer obs stimmt. _

_So jetzt reichts aber mal. Viel Spaß. R&R Bitte.^.^_

****

**Chi-Chi**

Es waren noch 2 Tage bis zum Turnier von Cell. Goku und Gohan waren noch nicht nach Hause gekommen, Goku hatte mir gesagt das sie jemanden besuchen wollten aber ich hatte nicht weiter gefragt wen, er hätte es mir sowieso nicht gesagt. Ich bemerke wie das Licht im Zimmer immer dunkler wird und hebe meinen Kopf von meinem Buch, das ich gerade lese. Die Sonnestrahlen werden weniger und ich erhebe mich, um vom Fenster aus den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten dabei lasse ich das Buch auf dem Sofa liegen. Um so länger ich dem Schauspiel zusehe vergesse ich die Realität, langsam kehren lang vergangene Erinnerungen zurück. Goku hatte mich früher als wir nur zu zweit waren oft nach draußen gebracht um mir den Sonnenuntergang zu zeigen, seit dem mag ich ihn, immer wenn ich ihn sehe erinnert er mich an die schönen Tage ohne Feinde, ohne Sorgen, ohne Angst und ganz besonders an Goku. Auch jetzt denke ich an Goku ohne das ich überhaupt will. Ich bin mir nicht bewusst was ich mache, nur meine Gefühle leiten mich und schon erscheint er vor meinen Augen. 

Plötzlich höre ich wie die Vordertür aufgeht, jedoch nur mein Bewusstsein nimmt dies wahr aber mein Geist ist abwesend. Ich merke nicht wie jemand an mich herantritt, erst als ich zwei starke Arme um meine Taille spüre weiß ich wer mich hält. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schließe ich meine Augen und lehne mich schläfrig zurück. Meinen Kopf lege ich an Gokus Schulter. Er regt sich nicht, jedoch kann ich spüren das er etwas verwirrt ist. Den er weiß im Gegensatz zu mir das Gohan auch im Zimmer ist. Normalerweise unterlasse ich so was, sofern Gohan da ist. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber heute, ich kann nicht anders, es geht nicht. Es vergehen Minuten bis die Sonnenstrahlen ganz verschwinden und somit auch die Wärme die sie ausstrahlen. Es ist dunkel geworden. Doch ich verspürte eine andere Wärme, deine Wärme. Du wendest dich nicht ab von mir sonder hältst mich einfach ohne etwas zu erwidern. Vorsichtig drehe ich mich in deinen Armen um und lege meinen Kopf auf deine Brust. Ich höre deinen Herzschlag der unglaublich stark ist. Minuten höre ich ihm zu, wieder kommen Erinnerungen in mir hoch. 

Es ist noch gar nicht solange her seit dem du Erkrankt warst, damals hat dein Herz unregelmäßig und unglaublich schnell oder langsam geschlagen. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Wenn Trunks nicht zu uns in die Vergangenheit gekommen wäre hätte ich dich auch dieses mal verloren und wir hätten dich nie mehr wiedererwecken können, da es unmöglich ist jemanden der an einer natürlichen Krankheit gestorben ist wiederzuerwecken. Ich bin so froh das du noch lebst. Ich spüre wie du langsam deinen Kopf senkst um mich genauer anzusehen. Ich öffne meine Augen, schließe sie aber sofort wieder als ich merke das du mich ansiehst. Der Grund warum ich dir nicht in die Augen sehen will ist eigentlich simple. Ich möchte nicht das du in meine Augen siehst, weil ich genau weiß das du sonst meine ganzen Empfindungen sehen kannst und dir unnötig Sorgen um mich machst. Obwohl  du das längst tust. Ich fühle wie du dich immer weiter nach unter beugst und deinen Kopf sanft an meinen legst. Deine Hände fahren sanft meinen Rücken auf und ab. Ich spüre deinen warmen Atem. Besorgt drückst du mich an dich. Ich spüre deine Muskeln, die leicht angespannt sind. Plötzlich stelle ich fest weshalb du dies alles tust, ist Gohan gegangen und hat uns allein gelassen? Es scheint so den sonst würdest du es wie ich unterlassen mich so festzuhalten. Doch ich weiß warum, das ist deine übliche Art mich zu beruhigen. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber es wirkt immer. Selbst wenn ich kurz vor dem Ausbruch bin hast du noch den Mut mich so zu halten und von einer zur anderen Sekunde werde ich ruhiger. Meine Wut löst sich einfach auf. Ich bin zwar im Moment nicht wütend aber WENN dann nimmst selbst du dich in acht, trotzdem hast du den Mut auf mich zuzugehen und mich einfach nur festzuhalten. 

In letzter Zeit habe ich mich oft gefragt wieso ich dich so sehr liebe, inzwischen weiß ich warum. Auch wenn du ein Außerirdischer bist mit dem Namen Kakarott und dazu noch von einem blutrünstigen, kampfsüchtigen Volk abstammst wirst du immer mein Goku bleiben. Der, der mein Herz ohne zu wissen was er tut erobert hat. Der Junge mit den unschuldigsten Augen, in den ich mich vor so langer Zeit verliebt habe. Für all die Freuden die du mir gemacht hast und für deine endlose Liebe die du mir ohne Hemmungen zeigst, auch wenn wir nur allein sind. Ich weiß immer das du da bist sobald ich dich brauche zumindest dein Geist ist bei mir. Ich weiß nicht wie ich damals reagiert hätte wenn du beim Turnier die Heirat abgelehnt hättest. Aber wieso denke ich überhaupt darüber nach, das ist so lange her. Aber du hältst eben deine Versprechen selbst wenn du sie vergessen hast und ich dich erst daran erinnern muss. Ich spüre wie ich müde werde, das viele nachdenken macht mich müde und ich schlafe in deinen Armen ein.

**Goku**

Ich hob langsam meinen Kopf und stelle fest das Chi-Chi eingeschlafen war. Die Röte stieg in meine Wangen doch zum Glück konnte sie oder Gohan, der inzwischen nach oben gegangen war, es nicht sehen. Allerdings verstand ich nicht genau was mit Chi-Chi los war sie hatte vermieden mir in die Augen zu sehen. Aber warum, hatte sie Angst das ich ihre Gefühle in ihnen ablesen konnte. Ich hatte trotzdem bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmte auch wenn sie mich nicht angesehen hatte. Ich lächle etwas verwirrt hebe sie dann aber vorsichtig hoch und trage sie nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer. Sie atmet sehr ruhig so wie ein Baby. Ihre Wangen sind leicht angerötet. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum aber mir selbst wird kontinuierlich wärmer, aber weshalb, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich lege sie behutsam auf ihre Seite des Bettes. Hebe ihren Kopf etwas an um das Band aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen. Ihre langen Haare wallen etwas durcheinander ihren Rücken hinab und über ihre Schulten als ich das Band öffne. Ich mochte es wenn sie die Haare offen trug, es gefiel mir einfach besser an ihr, sie sah so viel schöner und jünger aus, aber sie hatte es immer abgelehnt. Na ja ich hatte ihr auch nie richtig gesagt das ich sie so schöner fand, denn ich hatte sie jedes mal nur darum gebeten ohne einen Grund zu nennen. Vielleicht war es deshalb weswegen sie es ablehnte. Sachte lege ich ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und ziehe die Decke über sie. Einige Minuten knie ich neben ihr, bis ich aufstehe. Mit leisen Schritten laufe ich auf meine Seite des Bettes, um mich neben sie zu legen. Ich drehe mich zur Seite, rücke etwas näher an sie heran und nehme ihre Hand in meine, sie dreht ihren Kopf in meine Richtung so das unsere Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. Ich spüre wie sich meine Wangen nun stark röten, ich blinzle verwundert weil ich meine Gefühle selbst nicht richtig verstehe. Früher wäre mir das nicht passiert aber damals wusste ich nicht was Liebe ist. Dank dir weiß ich es und deshalb liebe ich auch nur dich. 

Kuririn hat mich schon einige male gefragt was ich an dir finde weil, wie er meint du mich herum kommandierst und furchtbar selbstsüchtig bis, hmm.... ich sehe das mit anderen Augen. Er kennt dich eben nicht aber dich würde es bestimmt interessieren was ich geantwortet habe. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ihm keine richtige Antwort gegeben. Ich habe ihn nur etwas verwundert angesehen. Er sah mich auf eine Antwort wartend an. Ich zögerte meinte dann aber das er mich nicht verstehen würde wenn ich es ihm erkläre. Er lies es dabei ohne noch mal zu fragen. Ich dagegen machte mir Gedanken über seine Frage. Wie jetzt denke ich darüber nach was ich an dir finde warum ich dich liebe. Es ist nicht viel aber du gefällst mir wie du bist, was du bist, na ja ..... damals als ich keine Ahnung hatte...... ich meine, wieder röten sich meine Wangen diesmal aber dunkelrot, ich meine.... die Sache "miteinander schlafen" oder wie du es ausdrückst Sex. Ich erinnere mich zu gern an das Erste mal, aber ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir dein Körper, ich berühre dich gern. Ich glaube jetzt verstehe ich den Unterschied zwischen schön und hässlich, aber das ist nur Humbuck der Menschen ich habe eine andere Ansicht der Dinge. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag an dem mir Muten Roshi Bilder von zwei Frauen zeigte und mich fragte welche schöner ist. Ich verstand zwar was er meinte, ich fand beide auf eine gewisse Art schön, aber man kann nicht sagen wer schön ist solang man denjenigen nicht kennt. Ich bin der Meinung es kommt auf die inneren Werte an. Auch dies ist ein Grund weshalb ich dich liebe, den du bist eine reinherzige, wärmherzige und sehr fürsorgliche Frau. Selbst wenn es mich manchmal nervt, wenn du mich zu etwas zwingst was ich nicht möchte, ich kann es einfach nicht abschlagen, ein Blick deiner Augen reicht und ich werde weich. Deine Augen verzaubern mich immer und immer wieder.

Plötzlich spüre ich wie du meine Hand drückst, ich öffne meine Augen und vergesse über was ich nachgedacht habe. Du hast bemerkt das ich ganz nah bei dir liege. Du drehst dich zur Seite drückst dich leicht an mich. Ich spüre wie du deinen Arm an meine Taille legst, mich sanft näher zu dir ziehst. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher ob du schläfst, es sieht zumindest so aus. Ich blicke suchend nach Anzeichen ob du wach bist. Als ich nichts feststelle lächle ich mild und hoffe das ich dich nicht doch aufgeweckt habe. 

Bei deiner Drehung zur Seite haben sich einige Strähnen deines Haares gelöst, sie umrahmen dein Gesicht. Ich wische sie vorsichtig mit meinem Daumen hinter dein Ohr. Du zuckst kurz zusammen, weil es dich offenbar kitzelt. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln bildet sich auf deinen Lippen. Ich beobachte dich und wieder wickeln mich Erinnerungen ein. Um so länger ich dich ansehe um so größer wird mein Verlangen. Auf einmal verspüre ich Trauer. Ich kann nicht genau sagen wieso aber..... aber ich habe eine Vorahnung, das ich im Kampf mit Cell sterben werde. Ich kann nicht sagen wieso aber ich weiß das meine Vorahnungen mich noch nie belogen haben. Wenn es wirklich soweit kommen sollte dann muss ich verhindern das du dein Leben lang mir nachtrauerst. Und ich weiß genau was ich tun muss um das zu verhindern, jemand anderes wird meinen Platz in der Familie einnehmen. Das ist die einzigste Möglichkeit die mir bleibt. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wann aber ich werde es tun und hoffen das es gelingt. Wenn ich daran denke werden meine Wangen abermals rot. Doch diesmal kannst du die Röte in meinem Gesicht sehen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt das du wach geworden warst und mich für kurze Zeit beobachtet hast ohne einen Laut zu machen. Als ich merke das du wach bist sehe ich dich überrascht an, denn du grinst mich an und ich weiß auch wieso. Ich lächle zurück. Auf einmal überkommt mich ein komisches Gefühl, ich blicke dich nur an und hoffe du merkst nicht was in mir vorgeht. Ich beuge mich langsam nach vorne. Mein Augen schließen sich automatisch. Kurz darauf spüre ich deine zarten Lippen.

**Chi-Chi**

Ich blicke verwundert in dein Gesicht. Du hast die Augen geschlossen, küsst mich liebevoll. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber ich wehre mich nicht sonder schließe ebenfalls meine Augen und genießen es. Ich spüre wie du deine Zunge in meinen Mund schiebst und meine sanft berührst. Ich drücke meine Augen fester zu. Meine Wangen röten sich. Was ist geschehen, ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich nach oben gekommen bin, bin ich etwa eingeschlafen. Ich kann mich nur noch an deinen Herzschlag erinnern. Und wieso küsst du mich, was habe ich getan, wofür? Ich verstehe nicht was das alles soll. Normalerweise tust du so was nur wenn du etwas ausgefressen hast oder du mich trösten willst. Selten küsst du mich einfach so. Sonst bin Ich diejenige die den Anfang macht. Ich spüre wie der Kuss immer intensiver wird dazu drückst du mich fest an dich. Du rollst dich ruckartig auf mich. Ich kann, will mich nicht wehren. Nun fühle ich deinen Körper noch stärker wie zuvor. Doch du bist vorsichtig und stützt dich mit deinen Armen neben mir ab. Ich lege meine Arme um deinen Hals um einen besseren Halt zu haben. Nach einigen Minuten versuche ich meine Beine anzuwinkeln, als du bemerkst was ich will hebst du dich leicht an so das ich meine Beine rechts und links neben dir angewinkelt aufstellen kann und dir damit erlaube dich dazwischen zu legen. Du zögerst nicht dich wieder niederzulassen. Während wir das taten unterbrachen wir die Verbindung zwischen uns nicht. Erst einige Atemzüge danach beginnst du dich zu lösen. Ich öffne meine Augen als ich nur noch deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüre. Du siehst mich mit großen, klaren Augen an. Nur ein schwacher Schimmer von rosa ziert deine Wangen. Sekunden vergingen ohne das einer von uns beiden etwas sagt. Wir blicken uns nur an bis ich etwas in seinen Augen feststelle. Ein Funkeln das ich kannte, ein starkes Leuchten was mir anzeigt was als nächstes geschehen wird. Meine Augen weiten sich, ich glaube nicht so recht was ich sehe. Ich schaue Goku etwas verwirrt und leicht verängstigt an. Als er die Angst in meinen Augen erkennt lächelt er und das Funkeln verschwindet. Ich atme kurz erleichtert auf, da ich genau wusste wenn er mich so ansieht das er die Initiative in den Händen hielt. Ich hatte zwar nichts dagegen ich mochte es sogar den auch um so dominanter er wurde blieb er zärtlich und hatte mir noch nie wehgetan. Doch manchmal war diese Dominanz so stark das ich etwas Angst bekam obwohl ich wusste das er sobald ich nur ein Wort sage aufhört. Ich schließe beruhig meine Augen. Einen Moment später merke ich wie du dich wieder von mir rollst, aber neben mir liegen bleibst. Ich blicke dich an und drehe mich ebenfalls zur Seite. Wieder durchströmte die Stille unser Zimmer. Bis ich sie breche. 

**„Goku ich.....ich habe Angst!"**

Ich sehe ihn nicht an, meinen Kopf hatte ich etwas gesenkt und an seine Brust gelegt. Ich warte bis er mir antwortet. 

**„Du hast Angst, aber ich bin doch bei dir ",** erwidert er ohne mich zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. 

**„ Ich habe Angst um dich......ich....ich will nicht das du kämpfst, wa.....was ist wen du stirbst, dann bin ich ganz allein. Ich will dich nicht ein zweites Mal  verlieren."** Ich merke nicht das meine Stimme zittert als ich diese Sätze aussprach. Ich drücke mich fester an dich meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und ich klammere mich nur noch fester. Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinab ohne das ich es bemerke. Goku reibt mir mit seinen Händen liebvoll über den Rücken. Er versucht mich damit zu beruhigen. Doch ich kann meine Tränen nicht aufhalten sie fließen unwillkürlich aus meinen Augen, ich versuche sie zu stoppen doch es geht nicht. Ich merke wie er meinen Kopf achtsam mit einer Hand gegen seine Brust drückt. Ich wusste genau was das zu bedeuten hatte und ich unterlies den Versuch meine Tränen zu stoppen. Es half und der Tränenfluss stoppt, auch wenn nicht für lange. Ich hatte mich etwas beruhigt bis ich wieder anfing zu sprechen. 

**„Goku-san..... ich will das du nicht kämpfst bitte ich will es nicht. Ich habe solche Angst dich zu verlieren und.... und Gohan auch. Bitte lass es sein. Wieso musst du immer den Helden spielen, wieso immer nur du. Denk doch einmal nur an dich und nicht an die Anderen!" **Wieder hatte ich gesprochen ohne ihn anzusehen. Du hältst inne und sprichst nicht. Jedoch warte ich auf eine Antwort.

**„ Du weißt das kann ich nicht, die anderen zählen auf mich. Ich muss kämpfen ob ich will oder nicht. Glaube mir ich will nicht den Helden spielen aber es geht nicht anders, wenn ich nicht kämpfe stirbt das ganze Universum und somit auch du und Gohan. Das werde ich auf jeden Fall verhindern. Wahrscheinlich glaubst du jetzt wieder das, dass Unsinn ist aber das ist purer Ernst. Was glaubst du was passiert wäre wenn ich wie in Trunks Zukunft an dem Virus gestorben wäre. Das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht verstehst du es jetzt noch nicht was ich empfinde und weshalb ich das alles tu. Aber glaub mir ich werde um jeden Preis verhindern das Gohan stirbt. Ich werde ihn dir heil wieder bringen. Das verspreche ich dir."**

Goku hatte ohne Unterbrechung geredet. Ich zittere doch du hältst mich einfach nur. Ich spüre wie die Tränen wieder beginnen aus meinen Augen zu fließen, um so länger du geredet hast. Nun zittere ich noch stärker mein Körper vibriert regelrecht. Tränen benetzten meine Wangen. Sie verkleben einige Strähnen meiner Haare. Ich schmecke den salzigen Geschmack. Ich versuche etwas zu sagen doch ich stottere.

**„Uh....Goku.....i....ich will....d....das du mir v.....ver....versprichst das du.......das du......nicht stirbst."** Meine Stimme hebt sich an**. „Versprich es MIR. Ich will das du zurück kommst."**

Jetzt schreie ich schon ohne es zu merken.

**„BITTE VERSPRICH ES MIR!"     **

Stille bricht den Raum. Du gibst mir keine Antwort. Doch plötzlich spüre ich wie du unter mein Kinn zwei Finger legst und meinen Kopf somit nach oben drückst, so das ich dich ansehen muss. Mit geröteten Augen sehe ich dich an, blicke in deine klaren Augen voller Unschuld. Ich blinzle hin und wieder da mir der Tränenschleier die Sicht verdirbt. Noch antwortest du mir nicht, es scheint als ob du darüber nachdenkst was du sagen sollst. 

**„Chi-Chi du weißt ich kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen aber wenn es dich beruhigt ver.....verspreche ich es dir. Aber auch wenn ich es dir verspreche kann ich nicht sagen was geschehen wird, also musst.....du... musst du auf alles gefasst sein. Ich weiß das hört sich hart an aber es ist so, keiner kann sagen was passieren wird. Trotzdem verspreche ich dir das ich Gohan um jeden Preis schützen werde. Ist das genug?." **

Meine Augen zittern wie mein ganzer Körper, solang ich ihm zuhörte. Immer noch hält er meinen Kopf aufrecht. Er wartet auf meine Reaktion. Ich schließe meine Augen, neue Tränen formen sich in ihnen und rinnen meine Wangen hinab. Zögernd fing ich an zu sprechen.

**„Du kennst mein....Antwort. Uh..... ich weiß........das du.... das du es nicht wissen kannst, aber .......aber ich habe so ein......so ein Gefühl wenn ich nur daran denke. Ein schlechtes Gefühl. Vielleicht sollte ich....... sollte ich....... mich schon jetzt .... von dir......verabschieden."  **

Ich öffne langsam die Augen um zu sehen wie du reagierst. Du siehst mich mit geweiteten Augen an. Wut und Enttäuschung machen sich in ihnen breit. Doch ich habe keine Angst, ich habe nur Angst davor das er mich nicht verstehst, denn wenn er im Kampf sterben sollte kann ich mich nicht von ihm verabschieden. Das wäre unmöglich. Noch immer siehst du mich wutentbrannt an. Ich erwarte das du mich wahrscheinlich anschreist aber stattdessen vernehme ich deine Stimme in einem ruhigen Ton.

**„Nein Darling, kein Auf Wiedersehen!"**

Nun blicke ich dich erschrocken und verwirrt an. Was meinst du damit. Wieder sprichst du. 

**„Ich will es nicht hören, wage es nicht dich einfach so zu verabschieden, keiner weiß was passieren wird und wie alles abläuft. Du wirst dich auf keinen Fall aufgeben, hast du verstanden. Ich will nicht das du es so einfach beendest. Ist das klar Chi-Chi?"  **

Ich blicke dich mit leeren Augen ohne Ausdruck an, ich verstehe was du sagtest und nicke nur um dir zu bestätigen das ich dir zugehört habe. Ein sanftes Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen da ich verstanden habe was deine Aufregung bedeutet. Du hast mir damit bestätigt das ich dir sehr viel bedeuten muss. Du willst nicht das ich mich verabschiede und ich verstehe warum. Hoffnung sammelt sich in mir. Du hast meinen Glauben verstärkt. Ich senke meinen Kopf und lege ihn wie zuvor auf deine Brust. Inzwischen war es stockdunkel geworden so das wir uns nur leicht im dunkel der Nacht sehen konnten. Ich wurde langsam immer schläfriger. Die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht trockneten wieder. Einige Minuten später war ich eingeschlafen. Ich spüre nur noch wie du die Decke auch über deinen Körper ziehst und danach einschläfst. 

Beide schliefen nun fest und Gohan der nichts von dem mitbekommen hatte öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern da er nur mal schauen wollte ob sie schon schlafen. Licht trat ins Zimmer ein. Gohan betrachtete seine Eltern verwundert da beiden noch angezogen waren. Zwar zugedeckt aber sie waren angezogen. Er lächelte, schloss die Tür wieder und ging selbst schlafen den bald war es soweit.

Bald begann der Kampf ums Universum. Oder besser um den Kampf die Menschen zu schützen die man über alles liebt.

  


Is it the END?

Na wie war das??? BITTE reviewt. Ich freu mich über jedes Kommentar. Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung. *bettelbettel*

Ja ne, 

Yanni-chan ^_^


End file.
